la rencontre, l'amour fou, la dépendance absolue (du côté du Génie)
by Oscar gargarin
Summary: Le Génie et son Mécène. Le point de départ n'est qu'une rencontre, hasardeuse certes, mais qui glissera subtilement vers une attirance réciproque, qui elle même se transformera en amour, peu à peu, l'amour fou même, jusqu'à basculer dans l'absolue dépendance. Celle ci est racontée du point de Vue du détective. Rating M à partir des chapitres 7-8. Histoire longue


_Prologue_

Il n'y a aucune question à se poser. Toutes les choses sont à leur place, elles sont ce qu'elles devraient être, la preuve, si elles ne l'étaient pas, elles ne le seraient pas. Je suis détective parce qu'il arrive fréquemment des évènements que le commun des mortels n'arrive pas à expliquer. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Un évènement ne peut se produire seul, la logique veut qu'il soit la conséquence directe de quelque chose. L'évènement n'est qu'un effet, et ce quelque chose en est la cause. Il est donc le résultat d'une opération chimique qui est l'addition des éléments composants la cause. Comme dans toute opération chimique, l'addition des éléments de la cause change la structure de la cause pour la transformer en évènement, ce qui fait que l'on perd des éléments présents à l'origine. Les gens s'évertuent à se poser des questions. Il n'y a pourtant aucune question à se poser. Il suffit d'observer les éléments, puis de rétablir les éléments manquants à partir de ceux que l'on a déjà. Nous rétablissons alors l'opération chimique qui a été faite, et nous rétablissons la cause.

Des hommes frappent à ma porte. Je pose mon violon et me rends dans le vestibule. Je sais que ce sont les hommes de Jones, et ils n'ont pas perdu de temps, il n'est que 9heures. Ils voulaient me prendre par surprise, mais ils ignorent encore qu'on ne peut pas me prendre par surprise. Je leur ouvre, j'avais dit à Mme Hudson de partir tôt pour lui éviter d'avoir à subir les gaz toxiques d'une de mes expériences chimiques, elle n'est donc pas là. Elle a de la chance que je perde ainsi du temps à me préoccuper de son bien-être alors qu'elle est pourtant si bête. Elle aurait du comprendre tout de suite que s'il y avait un risque pour qu'elle soit empoisonnée, il n'y en aurait pas moins pour que je le sois également, et il me faudrait moi aussi sortir de la maison. Mais peut-être espérait t-elle au fond que je ne m'empoisonne.

Les hommes pointent chacun une arme sur moi. J'ai bien une arme, mais je la laisse toujours dans la chambre. Mon arme la plus utile est mon cerveau, il me permet d'anticiper les évènements, et lorsque je calcule les évènements, j'arrive toujours à la conclusion qu'au final, je n'ai pas besoin d'arme autre que mon cerveau.

Je les laisse entrer, ils sont quatre. Etrange, lorsque je suis allé voir Jones au casino d'hier, il y en avait trois qui jouaient avec lui, non quatre. Nous verrons plus tard. Ce sont bien les mêmes l'un souffre d'une maladie du foie, un autre est tout autant cocaïnomane que moi, le troisième a la même maladie que le premier, son frère, les mêmes oreilles que le second, son demi-frère et est gardien de prison à ses heures. Le dernier, celui qui n'était pas présent la veille, angoisse : il réfléchit un peu plus que les autres, et il n'est pas de leur famille.

-ça ne changera pas grand-chose que vous me tuiez, leur dis-je, Scotland Yard est déjà au courant de toute l'affaire, et Jones sera sûrement arrêté ce soir, juste après notre partie au Casino de Londres.

Ils se regardent d'un air perplexe l'espace d'un instant, mais celui qui réfléchit le plus fait « non » de la tête aux trois autres. Ils pressent alors leur arme avec un peu plus de fermeté et avancent vers moi d'un air plus menaçant que jamais. Oh là. D'accord. Hors de question de songer que j'aurais du prendre mon arme.

Ils sont lents, mais se sont regardés en 6 secondes à peine. Jones leur a dit que j'étais détective et que c'est son frère qui m'a engagé. Ils se doutent donc que je ne mens pas, mais ils sont tout de même prêts à passer outre ma menace. Je les ai vus jouer au Casino hier soir Ce sont des suiveurs qui ne réfléchissent pas beaucoup. Pourtant, ils ont échangé des regards, ce qui indique clairement qu'ils ont une information en commun. L'homme qui réfléchit le plus a alors réagi, leur a fait « non » de la tête, il est donc plus vif que les autres. Ils ne lui obéissent pas, ils ne l'ont pas regardé lui particulièrement mais se sont tous regardés, seulement lui a réagi avant les autres. Ce n'est donc pas leur patron. Ils sont prêts à passer outre ma menace, donc quelque chose, cette fameuse information qu'ils ont en commun, les effraies plus que Scotland Yard. Un chantage, une menace, un otage, ou bien quelque chose du même genre. Le plus vif n'étant pas leur patron, il ne leur a pas donné d'ordres, il apparaissait simplement plus effrayé qu'eux. Mais il a réagi sans hésiter, et sans trembler, ce qui est contradictoire avec la peur. Il n'est donc pas effrayé mais il manipule les autres en s'assurant qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Un bras droit, ou même une Taupe qui donne les informations au patron et s'assure que la menace continue de planer au-dessus de leur tête. Mais Jones ne les menaceraient pas juste pour qu'ils jouent à ses côtés au Casino, il lui suffirait de leur donner un pourcentage sur ses gains, même minime. L'enjeu, pour Jones, doit donc être plus précieux que les jeux… Le bras droit réfléchit : selon lui Scotland Yard n'est pas une menace pour son patron Jones, puisqu'il n'a pas hésité à dire aux hommes de ne pas hésiter. Mais pourquoi La Taupe est du côté du Jones plutôt que de celui des trois frères ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui le lie à Jones…Il va falloir vérifier cela… Faisons le calcul : Les gorilles obéissent à Jones sous le coup d'une menace plus imposante que Scotland Yard, Le bras droit s'assure qu'ils obéissent pour défendre les droits de son patron, car tant qu'ils obéissent tout va bien pour le patron. Ce soir, Scotland Yard sera là, mais apparemment, tant que les hommes font ce qu'ils ont à faire, il n'y aura pas de problèmes. « Ce qu'ils ont à faire » ne peut être le fait de se battre contre Scotland Yard car ils perdraient, il doit donc s'agir d'une action post arrestation, comme le fait de le faire sortir de prison par exemple, cela irait de pair avec le fait que l'un d'eux soit gardien de prison.

- Jones vous fait du chantage, n'est-ce pas ? Vous exécutez ses petites besognes, vous jouez avec lui au Casino et vous vous assurez qu'il ne perde pas… Vous me tuez … Ainsi, il ne divulgue pas vos petits secrets ? Bien sûr que vous n'avez pas peur de Scotland Yard, votre plus importante besogne entre toutes étant de faire sortir Jones de prison si jamais il y était amené. C'est un pouvoir intéressant que vous avez là, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit assuré que vous restiez bien à son service.

Cette fois-ci, ils se regardent d'un air perdu. Une veine palpite sur la tempe de La Taupe et il intervient à nouveau.

- Jones m'a dit qu'il avait un côté génie. Il devine tout, mais il ne faut pas y prêter attention.

Ça recommence. Les gens s'évertuent à dire que je suis un génie. Je ne devine pas et je ne suis pas un génie. Je suis particulièrement, brillant, talentueux, mais je ne suis pas un génie, ce sont les gens qui sont idiots. Par exemple, quand un évènement se produit, les gens ne cherchent pas à en déterminer la cause, ils en inventent une pour aller plus vite, pour se donner l'air intelligent, ou encore à partir de choses qu'ils ont entendues et qui n'ont pourtant aucun rapport avec l'évènement présent, juste pour montrer qu'ils savent des choses. C'est bien qu'ils sont idiots. Quand un évènement se produit, il ne peut vraisemblablement pas être expliqué par autre chose que par la cause dont il est issu.

-Attendez une minute, répond le cocaïnomane avec l'air concentré de celui qui n'a pas l'habitude de réfléchir. Savez-vous de quels secrets il s'agit ?

-Mais non, il ne peut pas savoir, répond la Taupe. Tuons-le c'est tout.

-Non, mais je peux les trouver sans problème et vous en acquitter, il vous suffit de ne pas aller jouer ce soir comme vous l'aviez prévu, et de laisser Jones croupir en prison lorsqu'il sera arrêté ce soir.

La Taupe ne répond rien et ils se regardent tous à nouveau. Ce qu'ils sont lents, c'est aberrant.

-Comment pouvons nous être certains que vous ne nous trahirez pas ? Demande l'homme à l'air concentré.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, répond-je alors que La Taupe hausse les sourcils d'un air exaspéré. Il me fait plus de peine que les autres, car lui doit au moins réaliser à quel point les trois autres sont bêtes.

-Mais il s'avère que mon employeur refusera de me payer s'il n'est pas absolument certain que Jones restera en prison, continuai-je. Je vous donne les documents, vous l'y laisser croupir, j'ai mon argent, vous êtes libres, et nous sommes tous contents.

Je souris, pour les encourager, mais La Taupe sait qu'il faut qu'il persuade les autres de ne pas m'écouter, il est prêt à me tuer uniquement car en tant que bras droit de Jones, il court moins de risques que les autres.

-Nous ne sommes pas le moins du monde obligés de le faire, leur dit-il nerveusement.

Mais si les trois autres réfléchissent un minimum, ils ont dû comprendre que s'ils me tuent maintenant et que Jones est bien arrêté ce soir, ce dernier en profitera pour tout leur mettre sur le dos.

-Dans ce cas, vous pouvez tout aussi bien faire vos valises tout de suite, déclarai-je. Si vous voulez vous éviter de perdre du temps, j'en ai deux ou trois à l'étage.

-Merci, mais je me contente de mes poches, répond la Taupe en baissant le cran de sureté de son arme, prêt à tirer. Mais le cocaïnomane agrippe alors brutalement son bras.

La Taupe le regarde choqué, mais c'est le demi-frère qui intervient.

- Si Jones est bien arrêté ce soir, on court le risque d'être arrêté. Avec le cadavre de Holmes et les « documents », Jones va tout nous mettre sur le dos pour s'en tirer, c'est sur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, il n'y a aucune surprise.

-Il a raison, répond le gardien de prison. Si Jones est capable de se servir de nous par chantage, alors, il n'aura aucun scrupule à tous nous envoyer à l'échafaud.

Ils se regardent pour la dernière fois et acceptent ma proposition, et La Taupe n'a d'autre choix que d'accepter à son tour, au risque de paraître suspecte aux yeux des autres. Nous nous mettons alors d'accord, et enfin ils s'en vont.

Je sais évidemment que La Taupe va chercher à prévenir Jones, je n'attends donc qu'une minute supplémentaire et sort à mon tour, pour la suivre.

En fait, ce n'est pas que les gens sont idiots, c'est qu'ils sont paresseux. Ils ne veulent pas réellement réfléchir alors ils font semblant, ou bien assument de ne pas vouloir réfléchir en se contentant de dire qu'ils ne savent pas, par paresse de chercher à savoir.

C'est pour cela qu'ils s'ennuient.

J'ai déjà réfléchi à ce qui m'avait poussé à devenir détective. Il m'est toujours apparut évident que notre cerveau était, de ce monde, la chose la plus incroyable de toutes. Il nous donne le désir d'être plus que ce que nous sommes de base, c'est-à-dire de faire autre chose que de simplement boire, manger ou copuler. C'est le désir de de prendre du plaisir à vivre au lieu de se contenter de vivre, c'est le désir de ne pas s'ennuyer dans le caractère répétitif des banalités quand les autres mammifères, invertébrés, eucaryotes, micro-organismes ou autres se contentent _d'être_. Ce désir lui-même est le propre même de l'homme, et il est indubitablement issu de notre pouvoir de réflexion.

La logique veut donc qu'il n'y ait aucun moyen plus sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer que d'utiliser ce pouvoir de réflexion. Réfléchissez-y. C'est quand votre cerveau ne fonctionne pas, lorsque vous végétez, que vous vous ennuyez.

La majorité des gens ne veulent pas se contenter de boire manger ou copuler. Pourtant, ils ne veulent pas faire l'effort de réfléchir non plus, donc, logiquement, ils s'ennuient, et c'est bien cette contradiction qui est insupportable chez eux. Pour combler le vide que leur laisse cet ennui, ils font des choses inutiles, font semblant de réfléchir, réfléchissent à des choses inutiles comme qui a couché avec qui, ou bien à des choses stériles comme les philosophes et le vide de leur existence. Je ne blâme pas les philosophes. Ils recherchent la vérité, ils ne peuvent donc pas chercher à mentir et cela fait qu'ils réfléchissent de manière tout à fait logique, dieu merci. Cependant, ce ne sont pas les éléments de l'opération chimique qu'ils observent, mais le caractère humain des causes.

Mais cela n'avance absolument à rien. Par exemple, il ne sert à rien de savoir pourquoi un homme en a tué un autre. Il s'agit de déterminer avec certitude grâce aux éléments de l'opération chimique, à savoir les preuves, que l'homme est effectivement le coupable, car quelque soient les raisons, si la résolution de l'opération, à savoir le décèlement logique de la cause, s'accorde à dire qu'il est coupable, le résultat final, aussi incompatible soit-il avec le tempérament de l'homme, sera la vérité. Et dans les faits, l'homme ira en prison, point, et cela fera avancer les choses dans leur caractère réel et matériel. Enoncer les raisons qui l'ont poussé à commettre l'acte, c'est l'équivalent de la devinette, ça n'a aucune valeur s'il n'y a pas au moins un élément de l'opération pour le prouver, et cela n'aboutit donc à rien concrètement. Si la devinette n'aboutit à rien concrètement, alors il m'apparaît certain que les philosophes s'ennuient tout autant que les autres. Faites fonctionner votre cerveau, mais de manière concrète et utile, et vous ne vous ennuierez pas.

Les gens qui se demandent pourquoi la vie est injuste me vont rire. Posez-vous la question, dites vous « Pourquoi la vie est-elle injuste ? » Et vous verrez que ça vous fera rire vous aussi. On se fiche bien de savoir pourquoi le cancer existe. Les scientifiques y cherchent un remède et les bons medecins soulagent la douleur. On se fiche de savoir pourquoi Disraeli est contre l'indépendance de l'Irlande. Les engagés voteront pour Gladstone aux prochaines législatives, les politiciens le discréditeront, les journalistes prouveront qu'il est lié à x complot etc… Les gens qui se posent la question font semblant de s'intéresser à l'injustice pour ne pas avoir à résoudre leurs propres problèmes, à savoir le fait qu'ils ne font pas _les efforts nécessaires_ pour changer une vie qui ne les convient pas, une vie de fantôme. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'étais devenu détective pour défendre la veuve, l'orphelin et les autres, mais je peux dire sincèrement que je m'intéresse à l'injustice. Chacune de ses manifestations, à savoir toutes les investigations possibles et imaginables qui peuplent notre monde, comme celle que je suis en train de résoudre en ce moment même, me permettent de faire fonctionner mon cerveau à pleins régimes, ce que j'aime au plus au point. Je ne peux donc pas mentir quand je dis que je m'y intéresse sincèrement. Cherchez un remède contre le cancer, ou bien faites les efforts nécessaires pour avoir une vie qui vous convient, mais arrêtez de vous poser des questions, parce qu'il n'y a véritablement aucune question à se poser.

Un jour, Mrs Hudson m'a affirmé que n'importe quel plaisir pouvait paraître vite ennuyeux, s'il n'y avait personne avec qui le partager. Mrs Hudson est très bonne cuisinière, mais elle n'a jamais été logique. On pratique la masturbation seul, et cela n'est jamais ennuyeux. Mais peut-être n'aurais-je pas du lui répondre cela à voix haute.


End file.
